cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Treasure Hunting Promotion
---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play♡ ***** Elisa and her friends visited the moon, and they heard that there are hidden items on the moon. If they collect a certain number of items, they will be given gorgeous rewards by a great man living on the moon?! "I'll collect butterflies to make my wish come true in the event. In this promo, I'm gonna collect hidden items to get the gorgeous rewards ~~!!" ***** Promotion Period 09/30/2017 (Sat) 15:00 to 10/10/2017 (Tue) 15:00 JST ---- ☆Special Quest☆ During the event "Moonlight Butterfly", GET the relevant items based on the 6 hints below! You can get wonderful present according to the following levels and the number of butterflies you catch♪ Duration2017/9/30 15:00 - 2017/10/10 15:00 JST Hints ■Novice Level ①Avatar Decor having the following mark in the Gacha to be released on 10/8 JST. ②Stick as a reward after catching lots of butterfly in the 1st half of the event ■Intermediate Level ③Pinkish-eyed smiling face in the Gacha to be released in the 1st half of the event. ④Wallpaper which is given based on the number of butterflies you catch in the 2nd half of the event ■Advanced Level ⑤Item having a name of "see-through" material, which can decorate your show with butterflies ⑥Item with butterflies dancing around a flowery umbrella Rewards *When you get both items ① and ② of Novice, you can get Crescent Pendent x2000! *When you get both items ① and ② of Novice, plus, ③ and ④ of Intermediate, you can get Crescent Pendant x8000 & 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2! *And more when you get the items ① to ④ as well as ⑤ and ⑥ of Advanced, you can get Premium Rare Gacha Ticket x1! Don't miss the chance to get Crescent Pendant x10,000 at most, 48H Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2 and Premium Rare Gacha Ticket x1! Check above hints to obtain the relevant items, and GET gorgeous rewards♪ If you can't find out which is the right items, recheck each image in this notice! ※Please note that the rewards will be deposited to your Present Box within 3 days AFTER the promo ends. ※The eligible user are those who will have got the relevant items BEFORE 2017/10/10 15:00 JST Please not that any relevant items you got AFTER the date and time above is NOT eligible for the rewards. ☆Cheering☆ When you cheer other users during promo, you can get 10 Crescent Pendant at least♪ You might get 100,000 Crescent Pendants at most♡ Collect "Crescent Pendants" to trade them for special items below♡ *10Play Premium Gacha Ticket *48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, etc.... Go GET them in 'Menu' > 'Trade Station' > Promo Gift♡ ※Please not that you can cheer to get Crescent Pendants until 2017/10/10 15:00 JST, and you can trade them for special items in Trade Station until 2017/10/17 15:00 JST Enjoy CocoPPa Play♡ Category:Events Category:Promotions Category:Moonlight Butterfly Category:2017 Promotion Category:2017